


Take A Sad Song And Make It Better

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Originally Posted on Instagram [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Could Be Canon, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, Hey Jude, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nightmares, No Sex, Songfic, Wincest Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has nightmares, Dean sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Sad Song And Make It Better

Sam hated waking up from a nightmare, disoriented, shivering, afraid, but it was all worth it when Dean took him in his arms, one hand softly caressing his hair, cheek pressed to his forehead, the other hand gently stroking his arm.

 

"Bad one, baby boy?" He whispered softly.

 

"Yeah, real bad, Dee."

 

"Y'wannna talk 'bout it?"

 

"Nah, m'good now." Sam mumbled, "M'with you."

 

Dean brushed his lips quickly against Sam's head. "Alright," he said, "you want me to stay?"

 

"Yeah." Sam replied, "And, Dee? D'you think you could sing to me? Like you did when we were kids?"

 

Dean froze for a moment. "I- okay, if that's what you want." He began to hum, then softly sing:

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..."

 

Sam smiled, he was in his brother's arms, and the nightmare was only a distant memory now. He quickly began to slip back into sleep, and the last thing he remembered hearing was Dean's voice singing:

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders."

 

Then, with a sigh, he let the weight of the world go, and he rested.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Inspired by this manip by travellerintime@tumblr


End file.
